Surreal Tales
Surreal Tales is an upcoming trilogy of action thriller / horror films produced by Toonami Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, and WWE Studios based on Frank Miller and Todd McFarlane's series of graphic novels of the same name. All films are produced by Frank Miller, Will Ferrell, Adam McKay, and Triple H. The trilogy will air on the Toonami Channel throughout 2018 and 2019. Rear End (Director: Frank Miller) Directed by Frank Miller, the first episode Rear End ''will be airing on the Toonami Channel in Spring 2018. '''PLOT:' After the death of his father and his recently married wife in a bombing on their beach wedding day, Porter Bones (Will Ferrell) vows to hunt down and kill the man who took his wife and father, terrorist Ryan Clarke (Triple H). CAST: *Will Ferrell as Porter Bones, A widowed father who vows to kill the terrorist that killed his wife and father. *Triple H as Ryan Clarke, An explosions expert and terrorist responsible for the death of Porter's wife and father. *Scarlett Johansson as Harriett Bowen *Freddie Highmore as Terrence Bones *Kit Harington as Yzinga Biclock *Adam Copeland as Eric Queen *JK Simmons as Major Ben Lazarus, A martial arts trainer / weapons expert who helps Porter hunt down Clarke. *Dylan O'Brien as Kurt Johnson *Steven Yeun *Eddie Marsan *Ashleigh Ball *Keith Stanfield *Josh McDermitt *John Lithgow *Kristen Wiig *Laurence Bovard *Vlad Kenneth *Jerry Lewis as Porter's Father *Freida Pinto as Porter's Recently Married Wife Demolition Derby (Directors: The Soska Twins) Directed by The Soska Twins, the second episode Demolition Derby ''will be airing on the Toonami Channel in Summer 2018. '''PLOT:' Officer Doug Hamilton (Shane McMahon) must go to great lengths to stop a terrorist (Barry Pepper), who implodes buildings with hidden implosion bombs, from terrorizing New York City. CAST: *Shane McMahon as Doug Hamilton, an officer who's tasked to hunt down Ramirez. *Barry Pepper as Hektor Ramirez, A demolitionist and main antagonist who terrorizes New York and the world by destroying buildings with hidden demolition implosion bombs. *Penelope Cruz as Abigail Ramirez, Hektor's wife and secondary antagonist who plans out the bombings. *David Oyelowo *John Leguizamo *Lili Reinhart *Cole Sprouse *Kevin James *John Travolta *Sami Zayn *Daniel Kaluuya *Cathy Weseluck *Jon Voight *Julianna Margulies Forever's End (Director: David Leitch) Directed by David Leitch, the third episode Forever's End ''will be airing on the Toonami Channel in Fall 2018. '''PLOT:' Going deep undercover in London, FBI Agent Karen Matthews (Tara Strong) uncovers the secret operations of drug group Forever's End in order to stop them from terrorizing the city. CAST: *Tara Strong as Karen Matthews, An FBI Agent tasked in stopping Forever's End. *Billy Eichner as Thomas Harrison, the kingpin of Forever's End and main antagonist. *Jason Sudeikis *Kaya Scodelario *Michael Caine *Dougray Scott *Riz Ahmed *Ricky Gervais *Harrison Ford *Curtis Axel *Olivia Wilde *Scott Adkins *Chris D'Elia *Stephen Dillane Eye Of The Beast (Director: Spike Lee) Directed by Spike Lee, the fourth episode Eye Of The Beast will be airing on the Toonami Channel in Spring 2018. PLOT: An interviewer is captured by an unpredictable billionaire psychopath, who wishes to turn him into a monster. CAST: *Spike Lee as the billionaire psychopath *Riz Ahmed as the interviewer *Dwayne Johnson as a bounty hunter who hunts down the insane and paranormal. Hour Zero (Director: John Krasinski) Directed by John Krasinski, the fifth episode Hour Zero will be airing on the Toonami Channel in Summer 2018. PLOT: A group of survivors fight for survival after an accidental nuke explosion nearly wiping out all of Earth's population. CAST: *John Krasinski as Will, the leader of the survivors. *Emily Blunt as Sharon, Will's wife and co-leader of the survivors. Pasta (Director: Eli Roth) Directed by Eli Roth and produced by JJ Abrams, Dwayne Johnson, and James Wan, the sixth episode Pasta will be airing on the Toonami Channel in Fall 2018 and will be based on several famous creepypastas. PLOT: 16 civilians are haunted by mysterious haunted killers thought to be urban legends, and they seek the help of a notorious Bounty Hunter (Dwayne Johnson) to defeat them all and conquer their fears before time runs out. CAST: *Dwayne Johnson as a bounty hunter who hunts down the insane and paranormal. Creepypasta Characters: #Elijah Wood as Slender Man #Cody Rhodes as Jeff The Killer #Raymond Ablack as Eyeless Jack #Tom Woodruff Jr. as Abandoned By Disney Mascot #Dustin Rhodes as The Rake #Max Charles as Lost Silver #Wyatt Oleff as Ben Drowned #Nick Kroll as Squidward's Suicide (voice) #Oona Laurence as Sally #Nicholas Hamilton as The Russian Sleep Experiment #Vic Mignogna as Smile Dog (voice) #Bobby Moynihan as SCP-173 (voice) #Eli Roth as The Skin-Taker (voice) #Riz Ahmed as Red (costume) ##Dee Bradley Baker as Red (voice) #Aubrey Plaza as Pinkamena (voice) #Crispin Freeman as Tails Doll (voice) The Civilians: #Dwayne Johnson as a bounty hunter who hunts down the insane and paranormal #Maisie Williams #Emory Cohen #Amy Schumer #Eddie Marsan #t #t #t #t #t #t #t #t #t #t #t